The Majestic Flower King
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: The title pretty much says it all...


**Fluffy one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"Bilbo?" Thorin called, coming into the royal chambers after his day running the kingdom. Shaking his head and assuming his husband was probably soaking in the bath as he has been doing lately, he placed his heavy crown on the dresser by the bed and shrugged off his deep navy blue coat where it was laid on the bed. He yawned as he took his time undoing his ties, belts, and buckles; being king sometimes wasn't enough, but he knew he wouldn't have Bilbo had it not been for his desire to reclaim Erebor. He smiled as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on his future consort.

It was back at Bag End in the Shire when Gandalf had pushed him and his company to see their burglar that would enter the Lonely Mountain at the end of their quest. He entered the tiny hobbit hole, after he had embarrassingly gotten lost twice, and had seen a rather flustered hobbit. His first impression of him was that he was too clingy to his home and he knew that old wizard had made a mistake in suggesting him to his company. As he ate his small bowl of soup, he remembered his presence at his side and, himself, feeling his heart begin to pound abnormally in his broad chest. And as much as he tried to suppress his feelings for him, he had known that he would do anything to make him his husband once Erebor was reclaimed.

And that he did.

Thorin threw on a blue tunic before padding into the kitchen where he found a small note on the table. "Thorin," he muttered to himself. "I have gone to the gardens. I'll be back soon." Thorin grumbled as he put the note back on the table. Ever since officially moving Bilbo into the Mountain, the hobbit has always been attached to the gardens just outside the mountain and as much as Thorin grumbled and argued with him about being out there, he has been out there at least five times in the past _three_ days. He didn't want Bilbo outside the kingdom where danger was lurking; he wanted his husband in the mountain where he could be helped for he never wanted to lose his living, breathing Arkenstone... he was too precious for that.

"Thorin?"

The dwarf king jerked from his thoughts at the sound of that sweet voice. "In here," he called from the counter he was leaning against. He smothered a grin when Bilbo came into the room, covered in dirt and mud. "Had fun, didn't we?" he joked, stepping across the room to greet his husband.

"Yes, I did," Bilbo said as he hugged Thorin. "I got dirt on you," he giggled once he pulled back and glanced at the blue tunic his dwarf was wearing.

"I do not mind," Thorin said with a smile on his face. "But," he began, getting a piece of mud from his tunic with his finger and wiping it on Bilbo's cheek. "I prefer it on you."

"Oh, do you?" the hobbit questioned, quirking an auburn eyebrow. "Well, if I didn't know any better," he started as he slung his dirt-covered arms around Thorin's neck, "I'd say I have a very dirty dwarf."

Thorin grinned and pulled him close. "You," he began, leaning down until there lips were centimeters apart. "Are quite right, my love," he finished with a soft kiss upon his hobbit's chapped lips.

Bilbo moaned into his dwarf's mouth at the taste of him he had come to love, the taste of ale and meat; the taste of Thorin. He dug his hands into Thorin's thick mane and tugged at his locks as the dwarf deepened the kiss. Bilbo felt Thorin's large hands stroke his back and he, himself, giggled when the dwarf gently bit his tongue as their mouths mingled. He gasped as Thorin moved his pulled back then moved his lips down the hobbit's neck, leaving wet splotches behind.

"Pfft," Thorin grunted, spitting dirt from his mouth. "You taste like dirt."

"Sorry," Bilbo smirked. "Guess I'll have to take a bath now." He protruded his bottom lip as he glanced up at Thorin; he pouted to his husband.

"No," the dwarf king corrected, sliding his hands down Bilbo's back until one hand grasped the hobbit's hand. "_We_ shall have a bath now."

Bilbo tsked but pulled Thorin towards the bathing room. "I have a very dirty dwarf for a husband," he said, turning around to see Thorin grin wickedly. He squeaked when a large hand tugged him back against the familiar chest of his dwarf and a hot, wet mouth attacked his neck viciously. "L-later, Th-Thorin," Bilbo managed between moans of pleasure. Though Thorin's lips would not leave his neck and Bilbo fumbled with the faucet and his own clothes, both dwarf and hobbit succeeded in getting situated in the large bathtub.

"Ahh," Bilbo sighed with content as he laid his head against Thorin's bare shoulder. "Perfect."

Thorin chuckled and reached for the soap. "Just sitting here isn't going to rid you of that dirt," he said as he handed the bar of soap to Bilbo after gathering some suds in his own hands. "Turn," he commanded to his husband who grumbled but obeyed.

"Oh," he groaned, leaning into the dwarf king's rough and callused hands as they massaged the soap into his back. "Thorin..."

"Yes, my Halfling," Thorin hoarsely whispered into Bilbo's ear, his breath tickling the hobbit's neck. "What do you want?"

"Ugh."

A smile grew on the dwarf's face. "I cannot answer nonsense, Bilbo."

Bilbo slapped his arm lightly. "Hush up," he grumbled, turning so Thorin could wash his chest. "If you are doing this to me..." He took the bar of soap in his hands and wrapped his arms around Thorin's torso. "Then, I should do the same to you."

"As you wish, Âzyungâl," the dwarf king replied, leaning down to capture the hobbit's moist lips while his hands still caressed the halfling's hairless chest. When he pulled back, Bilbo had a wicked grin on his face. "What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Bilbo shrugged though the smile never faltered. "My turn." The grin still lingering, Bilbo roamed his soft soapy hands over his dwarf king's chiseled chest and torso, relishing the content noises Thorin released from his throat at the touch. "Enjoying yourself, are we?" the hobbit asked after having glanced down to see his husband's arousal through the water.

Thorin growled playfully.

"Do not worry, my love," Bilbo said, pulling himself flush against Thorin's body. "That's what later is for..." he whispered seductively in the dwarf's ear.

"You love torturing me, don't you Âzyungâl?" Thorin mused, his voice hoarse as he tried to not lose himself at the arousing feeling of Bilbo's delicate hands. "Oh, S-Sanghivasha," he moaned as the hobbit's slim fingers trailed down his stomach and stopped just before his throbbing arousal. It took every ounce of will that the dwarf king had left to not push Bilbo's hand further downward; instead, he grasped the edge of the bathtub as his husband continued to tease him.

Bilbo continued to caress his dwarf's tanned and firm flesh until he realized they were clean but the water wasn't. Smiling to himself when he pulled his hands away and Thorin whimpered, Bilbo crossed the tub and drained the water.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Thorin breathed, recovering from the flood of jumbled nerves that Bilbo's hands had caused.

"Draining the dirty water," the hobbit answered, a light smirk upon his face as he glanced at Thorin who was flushed with pure desire. His wet black and silver hair was lying across his sweaty face and his hairy chest rose and fell quickly as he breathed heavily. "You ready for 'later'?" Bilbo asked, taking in the dwarf king's dark and unreadable blue eyes.

Thorin could nothing but nod at his husband; he was a mess now... thanks to Bilbo.

And the hobbit couldn't be more content. "Come on, dwarf king," he said, stepping out of the tub and tossing Thorin a towel when the dwarf dazedly stood. Bilbo barely had time to reach for a towel himself when Thorin's lips were suddenly violently sucking on his neck; the dwarf's senses coming back full force. "Ah!" he gasped, surprised at the feeling and shocked to find Thorin had already wrapped his hand around his arousal. Bilbo felt his knees give out underneath him at the amazing pleasure that followed when Thorin handled him. As the dwarf leaned forward to pick the hobbit up, Bilbo's teeth found Thorin's cheek. He began nipping and biting at the dwarf king's firm skin, smirking when a long drawn out growl left Thorin's throat.

"You will pay for that, Halfling," Thorin grunted as he loomed over Bilbo after depositing him on their grand bed. "You will-"

He was silenced as Bilbo crashed his lips against his own. The hobbit's mouth tasted of apples and... Bilbo; a taste Thorin swore he would never grow tired of. He moaned into the hobbit's mouth as the kiss deepened and their tongues fought for dominance. The dwarf growled when the hobbit groaned into his mouth, making the experience for the dwarf king even more arousing than it already had; his member poking Bilbo's inner thigh.

"Th-Thorin," Bilbo gasped into the dwarf's mouth at the feeling, his nails scratching Thorin's muscular back.

"Â-Âzyungâl..." Thorin grunted as he pulled his mouth away to trail small wet kisses down Bilbo's jawline and chest. "Oh, so... _perfect_..." he hummed, his hot and moist tongue circling Bilbo's sensitive nipple. He, himself, released a low growl as his husband's nails scratched him harder drawing blood. Thorin bent his head to suck at that most pleasant piece, his teeth barely becoming involved. He felt himself smirk as Bilbo cried out and writhed underneath him. "Bilbo..." he muttered deliciously, sliding his tongue down Bilbo's hairless chest and stopping right above his husband's leaking tip.

Bilbo viciously dug his fingers in Thorin's thick mane as the dwarf lowered his head, slowly mind you, and took Bilbo into his fiery hot mouth. "Ah!" Bilbo cried, throwing his head back into the pillow and involuntarily bucking his hips as Thorin dragged his bottom teeth along the sensitive organ. "Oh, Th-Thorin... Yes!" he exclaimed, yanking on Thorin's braids as the dwarf swallowed his pre-cum.

"Say it," Thorin hummed with Bilbo's cock in his mouth, his voice sending shivers through Bilbo's body as the vibration made the experience so much more arousing. "Let me hear you..."

"M-my K-king," Bilbo rasped, sweating matting his brow. "M-more... My King."

Thorin lifted his head and before letting Bilbo drop from his mouth, he gently nipped his husband's white tip and smirked evilly when Bilbo writhed for more. Thorin swiftly moved himself above the panting hobbit where he grasped his lover's member with his large hand and began to pump him. "What did you say, my love?" he asked, tightening his grip and making Bilbo arch his back. "Say it," he commanded, leaning forward and whispering harsh commands in his hobbit's ear. "Say it!"

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, squirming under Thorin's hand. "Oh, Thorin!"

The dwarf king chuckled then gasped, himself, when Bilbo's tiny nail scratched his own member. "Oh, you are tempting," he growled, pure lust showing in his blacked-out eyes. "You must continue..."

Bilbo reached forward and captured the king's lips as his hand slid comfortably tight around Thorin and began to stroke him. "My dirty... dwarf king," he panted into Thorin's mouth. After his declaration, Thorin bucked his hips as the hobbit pumped him. "More, my love?"

Thorin growled thunderously, blinded in the moment with his husband. "Always."

* * *

Several hours later, Thorin woke to his Bilbo's tired emerald eyes watching him lovingly. He removed his hand from Bilbo's back, where it had stayed after their love-making session, and stroked a large warm finger across the hobbit's jawline. "Sleep well, Âzyungâl?" he asked, his voice heavy and thick from sleep.

Bilbo nodded before burying his face in the crook of Thorin's neck. "I'm tired..." he said, closing his eyes.

"A tired hobbit is not who I call my consort," Thorin said, pulling away from Bilbo. "I am the husband of a very outgoing hobbit... Mhmm, what have you done with him?"

"Oh, hush," Bilbo laughed as he swatted Thorin's chest. "You just want me to get up and make breakfast, don't you?"

Thorin smiled and leaned forward, his face centimeters away from Bilbo's. "Actually, I thought we could sneak in the kitchens and get food there."

Bilbo giggled as Thorin's morning breath tickled him. "Someone's feeling adventurous today." He quickly pecked the dwarf's lips before rolling his bare body out of bed and throwing on Thorin's blue tunic that was discarded last night during their heated love-making session and mulled over Thorin's thought. "Hey," he said suddenly, turning and frowning at his lover. "You just want me to do all the sneaking while you 'guard' the door."

"Well..." Thorin trailed, knowing he'd been caught. "Since you put it _that_ way, I guess we shall have our breakfast in the kitchens together."

"But you're the king," Bilbo argued. "They will not-"

Thorin chuckled and stood from the bed. "That is the point. I _am_ the king, and if my consort and I wish to eat in the kitchens on a small table, then that shall happen." He ended his declaration with a curt nod and eyed Bilbo curiously as the hobbit laughed at him. "What?" he asked, a smile growing on his face as Bilbo giggled.

"Nothing, my love," he replied, wrapping his arms around Thorin's waist. "Nothing at all..." He sighed contently when Thorin wrapped his own arms around him, and Bilbo closed his eyes... then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry," he said, pulling out of Thorin's grasp and going into the bathroom.

Chuckling to himself, Thorin watched as his husband padded into the bathroom and soon, he heard the water pour into the bathtub. Thorin walked into the bathroom in time to see a naked hobbit step into the tub. "Can I join you?" he asked deeply.

Bilbo turned, surprised, to see his husband standing there, still bare from the night before. "If only we're not going to have a repeat of last night," he answered, winking at his dwarf.

"You did not enjoy last night?" Thorin asked as he slunk down into the warm water, afraid what the answer might be.

"I did, My King," Bilbo said, reaching for the soap and beginning to wash himself. "But it is morning, and I would love to go out to the gardens sometime before the sun sets."

Thorin nodded and took the soap, which the hobbit offered, and lathered it on his skin, washing away what soiling they did last night. "Um..." he began after some silence between them. "How are the gardens looking?" he asked.

Bilbo's face lit up at the question and it made Thorin's stomach to unnatural flip flops. "Oh, it is lovely. You should see it," he said, a hint of pleading in his emerald eyes as he momentarily glanced at Thorin.

"I guess if I have time later-"

"Oh, thank you!" Bilbo exclaimed, lunging forward in the water and hugging his lover's neck tightly.

* * *

After breakfast and Thorin's duties, the dwarf king found himself being dragged to the gardens by the arm with a little excited hobbit. To be honest, Thorin wasn't really too keen on seeing a garden... especially one in Erebor when dwarfs were so accustomed to being underground and not outside like hobbits were born to be. During the day, and every day, Thorin would oversee mines and check up on the general population of Erebor, earning his title of king with the people. But today... Today was different. Right after Thorin bid farewell to a longtime warrior returning to the Blue Mountains, Bilbo had appeared out of nowhere at his side with an eager look on his face.

'To the gardens?' he had asked as he reached for Thorin's hand.

'Let me put my crown-'

'Nonsense!' the hobbit had exclaimed, already pulling the dwarf king out the gates. 'Let's go.'

Now, Thorin was being pulled by his overly excited husband to the gardens. As soon as they crossed the gates of Erebor, Thorin's hand grasped Orcrist's hilt in worry of danger lurking around the mountain, in fear of Bilbo getting hurt. And he knew he needn't worry, the hobbit had been out here before by himself... well, with a few guards that stood watch due to Thorin's orders. But it wouldn't hurt anyone if he worried just a tad...

"Let go of your sword," Bilbo said, glancing behind him and spotting Thorin's fierce grip on Orcrist. "Nothing's out here."

"You do not know that," Thorin muttered under his breath, but Bilbo didn't hear him. "Bilbo-"

"We're almost there."

Thorin sighed heavily but kept walking. As he followed his lover, he watched the dirt and stones pass by until the ground started turning green with thick grass; a grass that Erebor hadn't seen in sixty years. "Are we-"

"Here," Bilbo breathed, letting Thorin's hand go and standing back so the dwarf king could look at the gardens.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but wasn't surprised when no words came out; he was in awe at the sight before him. Sure, he was a dwarf who prided himself on jewels and gold but he had never before seen a sight as great as this. The gardens.

Upon the green grassy plains off the slopes of Erebor and into the forest, lay the most beautiful flower bushes any dwarf could ever see, and Thorin was pretty sure any hobbit had ever planted. Bilbo had bought the seeds from both Lake-Town and Dale while accompanied by a well-trusted royal guard, and now brilliant colors of ruby reds, carnation pinks, lavender purples, and so many other colors coated the once dirt-covered ground, and in the sunset, the colors danced off the nearby trees and their leaves. Bilbo stood off to the side, letting his dwarf take in all the colors and sweet scents that the flowers gave off, while formulating a plan for his dearly beloved. Thorin glanced at him with a look of pure admiration in his sapphire eyes.

"I have never seen anything this beautiful," he said, smiling at Bilbo. "Except for you."

Bilbo blushed. "Well," he began, making his way towards the dwarf. "Do you like it?" he asked, slinging his arms around Thorin's neck.

"I love it," came the answer.

"Then," Bilbo said, pecking Thorin's slightly parted lips before pulling away and tugging at the king's hand. "Come with me."

Thorin frowned but followed nonetheless. His frown deepened as Bilbo led him to a tiny open area within the flowers. "What are we going to do here?" he asked when Bilbo had pushed him down onto the ground with a sly smile. "Bilbo?"

"Stay here," he said.

The dwarf king grumbled and crossed his legs as he waited, his hand officially holding onto Orcrist's hilt on his hip. He watched with curiosity as Bilbo scurried about the garden, picking bloomed flowers from the earth and collecting them in his hand. He noted the hobbit found a long and flexible tree limb on the ground which Bilbo then bent into a circle. Thorin admired the way his delicate fingers weaved the picked flowers around the tree limb, unaware of what Bilbo was creating until the hobbit was done and walking towards him with a shy smile on his face. "No," Thorin said when Bilbo stopped in front of him with the 'crown' of flowers. "No, I am not-"

"Please," Bilbo said, holding the blue, pink, white, red, green, and purple crown out to the dwarf king.

Thorin tried to stand but Bilbo pushed him back down. "No," he said firmly. "I will _not_ wear _that_."

"But-"

"No, Bilbo," Thorin said. "I am the king, and I will not allow myself to wear that... that flower _thingy_ in _my_ mountain-"

"You don't want to wear something that was made with _my_ love?" he asked pitifully, his green eyes staring at Thorin with loads of sadness filled within.

Thorin sighed heavily, dropped his head, and closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine," he relented in a small voice. "I will wear it, because you made it with your perfect love that I do not deserve..."

"Thank you," Bilbo said quietly, setting the flower crown on Thorin's head after taking the real one off. "There," he said happily. "You look _very_ handsome."

Thorin grumbled.

"You do, My King," the hobbit said, bending to kiss his husband's pout away. "Now, escort me back to our rooms were I shall cherish the newly crowned flower king."

"As you wish, my hobbit," Thorin smiled, standing and pulling Bilbo's in for a passionate kiss that left both breathless. "I do like it, the flowers," he said as they began walking towards the mountain, hand-in-hand.

Bilbo hummed his agreement and leaned into his dwarf as Thorin drew his arm around his waist. "I know you do," he sighed. "I like it too."

"No you don't," Thorin joked.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked, frowning at Thorin's statement. "I just said I did."

Thorin leaned down, as they walked, and nuzzled the hobbit's neck with his beard, chuckling at the adorable giggle that Bilbo released. "You love it," he whispered against Bilbo's cool skin.

Bilbo laughed and glanced up at the dwarf king who had a seductive twinkle in his sapphire eyes. "I love you, Thorin," Bilbo declared after fixing a bent flower upon the dwarf's head. "Oh, I can't believe you actually let me put that on you."

"Well," Thorin began, his voice gruff. "I'll have to change that once we get inside... our chambers." He tossed Bilbo a toothy grin that made Bilbo's insides roar with excitement at what the dwarf king had just implied.

"And what will you do, exactly?" Bilbo asked, a smirk of his own quirking his mouth upward.

"Ravish and take my dearly beloved to bed," Thorin replied with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "Just as _you_ did last night..."

Bilbo flushed and pulled himself out of Thorin's grasp only to hold onto the dwarf's large hand as they walked through the long halls of Erebor, Thorin not paying attention to the staring dwarfs who had their mouths open in shock. The hobbit giggled as Dwalin passed them with his mouth open to say something before deciding against it. Thorin grumbled as they kept walking.

"I can't believe I let you do this," he grumbled as Fili and Kili laughed at him.

Bilbo giggled. "Just think, my love. In a few short minutes, we'll be in bed and-"

Thorin growled deeply, turning and glaring at Bilbo with his lust-filled orbs. "You're evil, Master Baggins."

"Why?" Bilbo asked, mocking hurt feelings. "I am your consort."

"You love to tempt me, do you not?" Thorin asked, shooting Fili and Kili a death glare over Bilbo's head as he opened the door of the royal chambers. "You... ah,"

Bilbo already had a grip on Thorin's buckle which made the dwarf king gasp in surprise. "Yes, My King... You look like you are trying to say something."

"Ohhh," Thorin let out as Bilbo's hand trailed down the material of his pants as his own member began to throb painfully. "S-s-stopp..." he breathed, grabbing his hobbit's hand as it trailed back to the top of his breeches. "You are to let _me_ torture _you_," the dwarf growled, pinning Bilbo's hands behind his head as he pressed the hobbit against the wall. With that said, Thorin let his mouth suck on the creamy flesh of Bilbo's neck and smiled with satisfaction at his husband's moans. Using his teeth, Thorin pulled a piece of skin through his bottom teeth and reveled in the sounds Bilbo made at the pleasant feeling. "So sweet. So delicious," Thorin hummed into Bilbo's neck, a smile gracing his lips as the halfling smiled and giggled at his king.

Bilbo found leverage and, with Thorin's help, wrapped his legs around the dwarf's waist as Thorin continued sucking on his skin. "Take me..." he whispered, out of breath from his husband's antics. "I want you, my majestic king," he said, using his mouth to pull one of Thorin's braids.

Thorin released a low growl, a growl that Bilbo had only heard on occasion but he knew this growl meant of good things to come. The dwarf released Bilbo's arms and ferociously attacked the hobbit's lips with his mouth, grinning against Bilbo's mouth as the hobbit squeaked in surprise. Keep his mouth on Bilbo's, Thorin managed to carry and set his hobbit on their large bed and somehow undress his lovely husband though Bilbo had refused to unlace his legs from the dwarf's waist. "Let go," Thorin mumbled into Bilbo's mouth as he tried to pry Bilbo's legs away from his waist. "Âzyun-"

Bilbo bit down on Thorin's tongue in retaliation for the dwarf to hurry up.

"Âzyungâl," the dwarf king moaned. "Llt go," he mumbled as Bilbo held onto his tongue. "Cnt undrss you."

Bilbo smirked. "Undress yourself for me," the hobbit said seductively, releasing Thorin's tongue and pulling back from the dwarf's mouth. "Let me see you," Bilbo purred into Thorin's ear as he unwrapped his legs from the dwarf.

"Oh, Bilbo..." Thorin groaned, sitting up and tossing his ebony and silver hair out of his face while eyeing his hobbit lustily. Thorin threw off his dark blue cloak he had been wearing all day lazily where it hit the wall of their bedroom with a thud, before shrugging off his heavy grey armor. He took his time in peeling off the individual layers of armor and metal until his fingers began tending to the laces of his navy tunic. One by one, his callused fingers unlaced the tunic then his strong arms lifted the blue tunic up and over his head, revealing his scarred and a hairy chest to his hobbit who unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. Thorin's hands, then, moved to his pants where he unbuckled his silver, blue, and black belt, sliding it from its spot before flinging it across the room followed by his pants. Then came his breeches which he practically threw off, leaving his thick and red member to glare at his dearly beloved.

The hobbit shifted and let his small hands reach for Thorin's leaking head.

"Hobbit!" Thorin growled sharply, making Bilbo's hand retract as he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if Bilbo touched him. "Let me," he said gruffly, leaning over Bilbo and undressing his husband slowly and with love and care.

"Y-you're moving too s-slow..." Bilbo whined, tugging on Thorin's braids as the dwarf took his time in unbuttoning Bilbo's shirt.

"You should have thought about that before you commanded me, dear halfling," Thorin grunted, pulling on the last button with his teeth.

Bilbo swatted his face away. "Okay, my shirt is off. Now!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, and Bilbo felt himself huff; this dwarf wasn't going to disobey orders so easily. "No, hobbit. I am not finished yet..." He sunk down to the beginning of Bilbo's breeches and tore at the material with his bare teeth. "Enjoying this, are we?" he smirked, flinging the material away with his hands.

"Yes, my majestic flower king," Bilbo smirked, roughly pulling Thorin's braids until the dwarf's salty lips were firmly on his own.

Thorin growled at the name and pressed himself against Bilbo, their arousals rubbing together as they deepened the kiss. "Bilbo," he moaned, attacking his husband's mouth roughly with his own. "Oh, Mahal..." He felt his member pulse and throb with every little noise that left Bilbo's mouth. He grunted more and more until he felt Bilbo's small hands caress his hair. "Bilbo..." he muttered, his mouth moving and trailing Bilbo's neck, leaving bite marks and red splotches behind.

"My flower king," Bilbo rasped, taking the flower crown, that was still on Thorin's head, and flinging it aside. "Make love to me," he whispered seductively to his dearly beloved.

"As you wish, my darling hobbit," Thorin growled, reaching for the bottle of oil on the bedside table. He pooled some onto his fingers, smirking as Bilbo whimpered beneath him. "Ready?" he asked, lining his oiled finger at Bilbo's opening. He grinned evilly as Bilbo grasped tightly onto his braids. Sliding the first finger in already had Bilbo bucking his hips into Thorin's hand, making the sensation for the hobbit and the dwarf even more erotic. As Thorin thrust in a second finger, Bilbo cried out at the sudden stretch; his own cock erect and bobbing. Thorin's other hand wrapped around his husband's leaking arousal and began tugging at his hobbit's member. He smirked when Bilbo cried his name, and then, he thrust in a third finger, growling as Bilbo bucked his hips at the feeling. Removing his fingers with a small pop, Thorin pooled more oil onto his hand before slicking it on his own pulsing member. "Ready?" he grunted, lining up with Bilbo's entrance once more.

Bilbo could only nod as he was a mess before his dwarf king.

Thorin pushed into his hobbit until he was buried to the hilt, Bilbo's nails clutching his shoulders tightly. "Oh, Âzyungâl," he moaned, moving slowly as Bilbo whimpered beneath him. "You alright?" Thorin asked, not wanting to get too carried away and hurt his husband greatly.

"Y-yes," the hobbit whimpered, almost painfully. "M-move... m-more..."

Thorin grunted and continued moving though Bilbo's nails firmly dug into his hips. He panted as he thrust harder and harder into his young husband. "Oh..." he groaned, grasping the bed sheets tightly in his hands as Bilbo shifted beneath him. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from letting out unmajestic and very flower-king-like moans and grunts as he flooded his seed into his hobbit just as Bilbo released between them. "Âzyungâl..." he rasped, panting heavily as he shakily pulled his spent member from Bilbo.

"Flower king," Bilbo smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow and yawning in the process.

"Let me bring a wet cloth," Thorin breathed, getting up from the bed and padding into the bathroom. He returned later with a small cloth in his hands. "Here," he said, turning his husband onto his side with one strong hand. "Are you hurt?" he asked after Bilbo gasped as Thorin cleaned his opening.

Bilbo shook his head but clung onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "I'm fine," he gritted.

Thorin sighed. "I was too rough with you," he said quietly. "I am sorry."

The hobbit shook his head fiercely and sat up, grasping Thorin's braids as the dwarf turned to leave. "You were rough," he said, nodding in agreement. "But I enjoyed it... and... maybe, I was hoping for another round..." he finished, quirking a sexy eyebrow at Thorin.

"If that is what my dearly beloved consort wants," Thorin said, tossing the wet cloth aside before climbing onto the bed and hovering over Bilbo. "Then that..." He bent down and began trailing fresh kisses down his husband's neck. "Is what he shall get."


End file.
